Jack
by Moonpattern
Summary: Grissom's new friend
1. Default Chapter

Grissom sat in his chair in his living room with his new friend Jack. Jack was the type of guy who didn't ask questions, he just was there to comfort you in your time of need.

Grissom sat back and thought about everything that had transpired in the years that passed.

_Holly Gribbs being shot, that was where it all started, then I had to take over as Supervisor of the lab, I was no supervisor then or now, Catherine could do it with her eyes closed, she is always bailing my ass out of the hole! _He thought to himself. He continued thinking. _Warrick had a gambling problem, I had to do an internal investigation, I had to call in an unbiased party….Sara!_ He thought, _Sweet Sara…She stayed in Vegas because I asked her to stay and what have I done for her besides break her heart and stomp on it. I lied to her about my feelings, she was never anything but upfront about hers, all I could do is ignore them and press them away, Gil Grissom, You are a silly old man! _HE thought to himself. _Right after the lab explosion she asked you out, a young beautiful woman asked you out and you said NO! And your only explanation was to say you didn't know what to do about this. She told you by the time you figured it out it would be too late, what do you wanna bet it is too late. Sara doesn't deserve you. Jesus Gil, you don't even deserve you! _

Grissom took another sip of Whiskey, his only friend at this exact moment; once Jack was all gone he figured he might have to move on to Jose. Grissom wasn't really much of a drinker, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Grissom began to think again_ what about Debbie Marlin, and what that case did to you, why do you have to be so stupid. Sara is the only person in this world who will ever understand you and what do you do chase her away, you deserve to be alone. What about Dr Lurie, you remember what you said to him don't you, about someone young and beautiful offering you a life and you, yes you couldn't risk it. What wasn't you willing to risk? What do you have that is so important to risk losing? Your job, your bugs, your reputation? They will not grow old with you, comfort you when you are down, love you no matter what, will they? NO! But Sara will, now what are you gonna do about it, what Gil?_

Grissom took another swig from the glass and swirled the liquid in the glass. _I it not as if it can get much worse, what really do I have to lose, Ecklie already hates me, he doesn't have any reason to like me, I am better than him and he just don't like that. My team is all split up, I am being reviewed, my integrity has come into question, what is one more nail in my coffin. I am the lab! Without me they wouldn't be as far as they are today. I am good at what I do, at least as an investigator and entomologist. My supervisory skills are lacking at best, but I am important, right! _Grissom took the last sip of Whiskey from his glass and reached for the bottle to pour himself another glass. The bottle was empty.

"I guess I need to find Jose." He said getting up.

Grissom reached for the Tequila an poured himself a glass he then decided he had been an ass long enough and that he was going to do something about this before it was too late. Hoping that it wasn't too late.

Grissom downed the tequila and poured another glass, _nothing like a shot or two of liquid courage to cool your inhibitions_ he thought. He downed the last gulp and reached for the phone. HE quickly dialled Sara's number from memory, he thought back to all the times he had called that number and hung up before she could answer, but not this time. Gil Grissom and his two new friends Jose and Jack were gonna call Sara Sidle and tell her how they feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

The piercing sound of the phone ringing woke Sara up from her sleep.

"This had better be important!" she yelled out loud as she reached for the phone.

"Hello"

"Sawa?"

"Grissom is that you?"

"Yus Sawa, it is me Gwil Gwissom"

"Griss, have you been drinking?"

"Yes…" his words were cut off by a gut wrenching sound of somebody vomiting.

"Griss, are you ok?"

There was no answer. Sara got worried so she got up, got dressed and headed over to Grissom's house.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Sara never drove as fast as she did that night in her whole life. She was so scared that something had happened to Grissom, her Grissom, she couldn't allow herself to think that way. Maybe he just passed out, yeah he just passed out, he was sleeping it off. She fought the demons that told her otherwise until she arrived at his townhouse.

She went up to the front door and tried it, it was locked. She looked around for a key, but saw none. She looked through the window, that's when she saw it. A limp figure that must have been Grissom slumped into a pile on the floor. She tried the window, it wouldn't open so she grabbed a plant pot off the step and threw it trough the window and told herself he would understand, she had to do it, it was a matter of life or death.

She climbed in through the window and ran to the lifeless body on the floor. She noticed the phone was off the hook and the pile of vomit was all over himself and the couch not to mention the floor. Sara reached for his pulse, it was weak at best. She flipped open her phone and dialled 911 and gave them directions to Grissom's house. She looked around and saw three empty bottles of Jack Daniels Whiskey and a half empty bottle of Jose Quervo Tequilla. No wonder he was sick she thought, Grissom was a social drinker at best, not like this though, this was so not Grissom. Sara flicked open her phone as she heard the sirens approaching to call Catherine and let her know what was going on, she made the decision to go in the ambulance with him so that when he woke up he would see a familiar face. Catherine was coming over to clean up the mess.

The paramedics assessed his vitals and got a glimmer of a pulse. They figured it was alcohol poisoning. Sara could have deduced that based on what she saw before her in his apartment. Even someone Grissom's size drinking that much would have disastrous consequences. She silently prayed that he would be alright.

The ride to the hospital was quick. They pumped his stomach and told Sara if she hadn't got there when she did it would have probably been too late. She had all she could do to hold back the sobs.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"HE is not awake, but you can go sit with him if you like, after all, you were the one who saved his life."

"Thanks!" Sara said as she walked into the small room housing a very lifeless Grissom.

Sara went over and grabbed his hand, she took it in hers and sat there with it pressed against her cheek as she began to cry.

"Why would you do this Griss? Why would you drink that much. You do not drink. After all that you told me after my DUI and you go and do this to yourself, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Sara was crying uncontrollably by now. She removed her one hand from his and with her sleeve wiped away the tears that were quickly rolling down her cheek.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

Catherine gathered up the boys and headed for Grissom's apartment. She was in shock when she opened the door to reveal the mess inside, there was broken glass, but she knew that was because Sara had to break a window to get inside. There were empty bottles everywhere, if Catherine didn't know better it looked as thought one hell of a party went bad and went bad fast.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Warrick asked as he approached the scene.

"This is Grissom on a bender."

"I guess!" Said Nick as he approached the scene too.

"Wow, Bossman really knows how to do it, don't he!" Greg said as he approached the scene.

"Just keep your comments to yourself and help me clean it up!" Catherine said she passed the garbage bags to the boys.

Thank God it is Vegas, she thought, everything is 24 hours and with that she called the repairman to come and fix the window that Sara broke.

Sara was still crying when Grissom started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the site before him.

"Sara" HE choked out, "What happened?" He realized he hurt and his throat was sore.

"You had to be rushed in here Gil Grissom. What were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself? Why were you drinking so much? Don't you listen to your own advice? I had to break your window, and good thing I did because if I didn't you would have died, DIED, do you hear me Grissom, you would have died one me!" Sara was crying uncontrollably.

"Sara, slow down, what are you talking about, start from the beginning."

"You called me Griss, you were drinking, I knew that because you never call me, besides that, all your words were slurry and stuff, then I lost you, you began to throw up and then the line went dead. I was so scared I rushed over breaking every speed law known to man. I got there and your door was locked. I looked in the window and saw you slumped there and I knew something wasn't right so I did what I could to get in, broke your window and crawled in. You were barely breathing, I was so scared, the paramedics came and brought you here, you had to have your stomach pumped, I nearly lost you Griss, you scared me to death."

Grissom started to sit up and reached for her hand.

"Lay down," she ordered him, "You had a rough night." She said offering him her hand.

"Sara," It was barely a whisper, "I am so sorry, I just got so melancholy and the drinking numbed the pain. I was so stupid. I didn't mean to do this to myself, but I probably did deserve it. Doing this to myself is not half as bad as what I have done to you over the years."

"What are you talking about Griss?"

"Us"

"What us, there is no us, is there?"

"No, but there could be, if I am not too late, or am I too late?"

"Griss, you could never be too late."


End file.
